Lily and James, A History
by Fayth G
Summary: Another take on a classic tale. But maybe, just maybe James isn't as bad as Lily thinks. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_For the past three years, it seemed as if James Potter's goal in life was to torture Lily. To Lily Evans, it seemed as if this year would be no different than the previous. Lily was the top of her year and James always came in a close second. Teachers were astounded that he could publicly humiliate Lily and still find time for his studies._

Lily Evans stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express with a sigh, and a melancholy wave to her parents. Petunia was sulking in the car, as usual. Her parents, Will and Sarah, thought it was because she was homesick. How wrong they were.

Lily was a stickler for punctuality, and this year, Petunia had refused to come along, making the muggle family late. Finally she had been bribed into the car by her mother, as a hysterical Lily screamed at the sidelines. Knowing well that compartments on the train went fast, she could only hope that her friends had beat her there. Some clumsy idiot bumped into her sending Lily, her trunk and owl flying. She rolled over on her back to scold them, and saw the criminals were Ella and Molly. Joanna and Molly, (along with Hannah and Ella) were Lily's best friends. "Sorry Lily Billy. We didn't mean it." Molly said in a cooing baby voice. Joanna offered her a hand. Lily stood up, brushing herself off.

"How was your summer?" she inquired.

"Terrific." Joanna flashed a million dollar grin.

"Draconian." Molly said with a sigh. "My sister is getting married." It was a well known fact that Molly's older sister, Ann, always out shined her. Ann had left Hogwarts two years before, boyfriend and all.

"So the famous Ann Geller is to become simply housewife Ann. How tragic." Hannah's arrival had been unnoticed by all.

"Hey Hannah!" Molly screeched like an animal in captivity.

"Pretty cool, I guess." Her mother was a pureblood, but her father was a muggle. Hannah and her mother attended the parties of some of the greatest pureblood families, keeping Hannah's lineage a secret. "I had to go to loads of parties for the Blacks." Lily placed a sympathetic hand on Hannah's shoulder. As if on cue, Sirius Black exited his compartment and joined the girls in the hallway.

"Would you lovely ladies care to join the Marauders in their compartment?" He said slickly.

"Yes." The other three girls were fawning over him.

"No." Lily stated stubbornly, and also a minute to late. The girls and Sirius were already walking toward their compartment. Lily begrudgingly followed.

"Hi," murmured a guilty looking Ella, "Sorry, everywhere else was full."

"Evans! Looking forward to another year?" James asked jokingly.

"No." Lily replied stonily.

"Lily flower! Don't be like that! James can't wait." James shouted cheerfully.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful. James asked Lily out three times, and Lily rejected him each time. She hated his sick idea of a joke. As they arrived in the Great Hall for the feast, James slithered his way into the seat between Ella and Lily. "Hey Evans –"

"No."

"But Lily Flower I didn't even-"

"No."

"Evans just give me a-"

"No."

"Come on –"

"No." James stood up and stalked off to sit with Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Why won't you just –" Ella began.

"No. I am just a joke to him." Lily began to pile her gleaming plate with food as soon as the speech was over. The food began disappearing quickly and the students were full. Soon the students were excused to go to their dormitories.

Hannah had her usual scowl on her face as she trudged to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Her auburn locks fell gracefully upon her shoulders as the Ravenclaw girl made her way to her house. The other girls gleefully went to Gryffindor chatting merrily about their summers. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter huddled into a little group behind the girls. "I just don't get it," James sighed wistfully. "Why won't she go out with me?"

"I don't know Prongs." Peter said quietly, even though the answer was clear.

"Maybe it's because you torment her, because she thinks it's a joke, because you are so arrogant –"

"No. That can't be it." James said cutting Sirius off mid-rant.

"I think it is mate." Remus had always been the sensible one of the group, and once again he was right. James sulked the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Lily sat in her usual desk in Professor Flitwick's class, absentmindedly staring out the window. The cotton-like clouds were begging her to jump aboard her broomstick and play with them. Flitwick noticed that the class would rather chat about their summers than pay attention, so he allowed them to start on their essays in class. Lily began to pull out a quill and parchment when James slid into the occupied seat next to her. Distracted by the squeal her friend Ella gave, Lily looked up. Her eyes were instantly locked into his. "Potter." She stated coldly.

"Evans, I don't see why you refuse me." Potter began.

"Well I do."

"Care to inform me?" He inquired.

"Where do I begin? You bully people just for the heck of it –"

"Snivellus doesn't count as a reason, Lily."

"Evans to you. Your lack of respect for authority, your arrogance –"

"Lily Flower, now that's not fair. I couldn't be a Marauder if I kept curfew."

"Evans," she corrected, "Just stop making excuses and accept it. I don't like you. Never have, never will." She tried to ignore the fleeting look of hurt in his eyes as she said this.

"You stop making excuses! Accept it! One day you'll run out of these flimsy 'reasons' and accept that we're made for each other Lily!" James practically shouted. With that he stormed over to Sirius, pouting.

"So, Prongs mate, what do you think my chances are with the blonde, Johnson?" Sirius said in reference to Lily's best mate Ella. James gave him a look that clearly said, 'Now is not the time. We should be focusing on me.' "Ok Prongsie, I get it. So for the millionth time Evans rejected you?"

"Yes." James replied sullenly.

"Maybe it's time you move on. A bunch of the girls at this school would go out with you in a heartbeat." Peter interrupted shyly.

"But I don't want them! I want the girl that makes my heart throb!" James said. Every word dripped with despair. Sirius turned his head to wink suggestively at Ella.

"James, maybe you ought to give her some space. Not bug her about dating you for a while." James slid down dejectedly in the desk, hands covering his face. Sirius strutted over to Ella.

"Johnson?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes?" she replied, "You can call me Ella if you like."

"Ok then, Ella," he couldn't help it, he flashed a fantastic grin, "I was wondering, if you um… er… like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He said the end with his usual self confidence.

"Like, on a date?"

"No, no, no. No." She gave him a curious look as he said this. "Well actually, yes. Like a date."

"Well, sure." She said repressing a giggle. She put a hand over her mouth silently hoping she wouldn't snort like she always did. Black strutted merrily over to his friends.

"Don't even start, Padfoot." Remus said with a silencing glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, and sorry the last chapter was so short. This is much longer. I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic, so please review. **

**Disclaimer: What??? I OWN HARRY POTTER???? No? JK Rowling still owns it? Oh well. Maybe one day…**

Chapter 3

Lily was in the library working on her Charms essay when the hunger pains began to kick in. She realized lunch was half over, and she had yet to eat a single bite. "Stupid Potter," she thought venomously, "If he hadn't been so keen on disturbing me, I would've finished." Her stomach growled and she stuffed her unfinished paper into her bag and took off for lunch disappointed.

Lily arrived in the Great Hall to find almost everyone gone. She sat down across from Black, who had a smiling Ella sitting on his lap chatting merrily. Grumbling, she dished up a pile of cold mush on her plate. She usually enjoyed Hogwarts food tremendously, but like everything, it was only good fresh. And warm. "Lily Billy!" someone shouted from behind. She turned her food covered face to see James pushing a first year girl so he could get closer to Lily. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"You really shouldn't do that Lily darling." James said in a falsely sweet voice.

"And why's that?" Her reply was uncaring.

"If you roll your eyes to much they'll get stuck that way." He said simply.

"But I roll them so much; it would save me the trouble if they did." Lily stated sarcastically before returning to her almost empty plate. James threw his head back and laughed much too loudly. Then he flashed her his famous grin, and skipped away. Lily continued to inhale her food, and then headed to Potions.

She was almost late. Her feet hit the stone floor, and the sound echoed throughout the corridor. The bell was about to ring, and she couldn't afford to be late. She flung open the door to Professor Slughorn's class just in time. Dismay made her heart drop into her stomach like a lead weight as she saw who the only available partner was. It was Potter. Who else? She flopped into the seat beside him, a frown disfiguring her doll-like face. James gave her a flirtatious wave. The directions for their potion magically appeared on the board, and the students began. Lily tied her hair up and got to work. Potter put his feet up on the table and ruffled his hair. The rage began to build inside Lily as she measured out the ingredients. He began to write something on a piece of paper as Lily smashed dead beetles into a fine powder. She glared at him, and he continued to scribble away. With a suggestive wink, he balled up the paper and threw it at her head. She picked it up and opened it up. "WILL" It read in James' sloppy handwriting. Another ball of paper hit her head, this time mussing her hair. "YOU" was what the second ball said. Lily was about to explode when the third ball hit her head. "GO" What a waste of parchment. Lily continued to grind beetles, imagining each one was James and his annoying notes. The fourth one hit Lily's cheek, and James gave her a little smirk, noticing how red her face was. "She'll definitely say yes this time," he thought joyously, "Look how she's blushing!" Lily angrily opened the fourth note and read, "OUT." She was pretty sure she knew where this was going. "WITH" The fifth note stated. Frustration bubbled inside her stomach. The sixth note came flying her way. Unfortunately for James, this one didn't hit her. It hit the beetle powder that Lily had spent the entire period making. Lily didn't even need to read the note to know what it said. With shaking hands she opened it. "ME." She balled up the paper and threw it at James' head.

"NO POTTER! I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" She screeched. And with that she began smashing the beetles harder than ever.

At dinner James sat beside Sirius, but felt ignored, since he seemed to pay more attention to Ella, again seated on his lap, twirling her long blonde hair as she talked away. That girl sure could talk. He stole a quick glance at Lily sitting across from the happy couple. She was looking down at her plate scooting the last potato around it. Her fiery red hair hung down in her face, covering her sparkling emerald eyes and porecelain skin, youthfully speckled with freckles. He couldn't believe she had said no. With a heavy sigh he left for the dormitories. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Sirius tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily sat in the Common Room beside Joanna. Ella was once again with Sirius. Remus sat in on of the best chairs, gazing thoughtfully into the fire. Lily's eyes carefully examined the fine details of his face. His sandy-blonde hair was parted slightly off center, and his grey-blue eyes had a permanent tired look. He had a thin, pale face, but his cheeks were rosy know. "Probably from the heat of the fire." She thought aloud. Not noticing Joanna's hard brown eyes boring into her head, she continued to stare at him.

"What's probably from the heat of the fire?" Joanna asked, a knowing smirk on her face. Lily's entire face turned crimson, though this was definitely not from the heat of the fire. Remus glanced at her. Their eyes locked. She felt the heat rise in her face a \as she saw his face match hers in color. Both pairs of eyes immediately began to examine the carpet. James was outraged. How dare another guy look at his Lily! Much less Remus, his supposed friend. Remus squirmed as he felt James' hard glare heat his neck.

Sirius sat down beside Ella in their favorite armchair. Sirius looked at James as Ella read Witch Weekly while contentedly humming a new song by the Weird Sisters. "Ugh! How dare Remus look at Lily that way!" Sirius hissed under his breath.

"Oh! Remus likes Lily? How lovely, she's fancied him for ages." Ella gushed.

"But what about Prongs?" Sirius exclaimed, knowing his long-time friend was taking the news hard.

"Oh, he'll find another girl! Any other girl would go out with him at the drop of a hat!"

"James doesn't want just any girl! He wants Lily!"

"Ugh, can't you just be happy for her? Stupid Potter has been buggin her enough, and now she's found a nice guy!" her exit would have been much more dramatic if they hadn't been so squished. She nearly fell to the ground, but still managed to walk away with some dignity.

James had been giving Remus a cold stare for about ten minutes when Remus said, "I think I'll be going to bed now." A fearful look was in his normally calm eyes.

"No." There was a finality in James' statement.

"No?" Lily questioned.

"No." His reply was firm and cold.

"So he's just not allowed to leave the common room no? He has to wait for your approval?"

"Lily, please don't get involved –" Remus stuttered.

"Yes." His tone was bitter.

"Oh my gosh! Potter! I just can't … URGH!" She stomped her foot so hard the floor shook. She stormed out of the common room, the floor quaking with each step.

"Earthquake!" A first year cried as he dove under the table.


End file.
